


Hobbit i prokurator

by Elanor1995



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Sam nie wrócił z wyprawy, choć w księdze napisano co innego.





	Hobbit i prokurator

**Author's Note:**

> Ja sobie zdaję sprawę z tego, że to jest głupie, ale poniższy twór powstał w wyniku mojego autentycznego snu, a wiadomo jak to ze snami bywa. :)

1\. Plener, słoneczny dzień, Shire.  
W tle słychać charakterystyczny motyw muzyczny, wykorzystywany w filmie w początkowych scenach w Shire. Śpiewają ptaki. Główną drogą biegnie radośnie gromadka małych Hobbitów. Jeden z malców kopie butelkę. Butelka w końcu się rozbija.  
Na ekranie pojawia się duży napis: Shire.  
Z przeciwka nadchodzi dorosły Hobbit, ciągnący dwukółkę, po brzegi wypełnioną śmieciami. Dzieci pozdrawiają go i znikają z pola widzenia. Dorosły rozgląda się i stwierdziwszy, że nikt nie widzi, wysypuje śmieci do pobliskiego rowu.

2\. Plener, słoneczny dzień, Shire.  
Widzimy Rosie Cotton rozwieszającą pranie. Nieopodal przechodzi Frodo. Pozdrawia Rosie. Ta kiwa mu głową z wyraźną niechęcią. Zbliżenie na jej smutną twarz.

3\. Wnętrze, dzień, gabinet pani prokurator.  
Pani prokurator; dość pulchna kobieta z lekko kręconymi blond włosami, w okularach z grubymi szkłami, w eleganckich, czarnych oprawkach, siedzi przy ogromnym biurku. Przegląda jakąś opasłą księgę. Jej asystent; młody mężczyzna z sięgającymi ramion, ciemnymi włosami, rozkręca kserokopiarkę.  
Pani prokurator z trzaskiem zamyka księgę. Na jej twarzy maluje się wściekłość.

Pani prokurator, gniewnie: To jest kłamstwo historyczne!

Asystent, lekko przestraszony nagłym wybuchem upuszcza śrubokręt.

Pani prokurator: Sama Gamgee nigdzie nie ma! Takie są fakty! A tu piszą, że wrócił z wyprawy! Bzdura totalna! Ktoś ewidentnie chce coś zatuszować!

Asystent, nieśmiało: Pani prokurator, to jakaś sprawa z Archiwum X. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Piszą, że wrócił i to wystarczy.

Pani prokurator: O nie! Ja tak tego nie zostawię!

4\. Plener, pochmurny dzień, skalista okolica.  
Pani prokurator z trudem wdrapuje się na ogromną skałę, na której znajduje się orle gniazdo.

5\. Plener, pochmurny dzień, przy orlim gnieździe.  
Dwa orły rozmawiają z panią prokurator. Trzeci trzyma w dziobie końcówkę długiego kabla z wtyczką. Przygląda się skałom, jakby zastanawiając się, gdzie ją wetknąć.

Pani prokurator: Czyli potwierdzacie, że przynieśliście jednego Hobbita?

Orzeł 1: No... tak. Mieli być ponoć dwaj, ale był jeden. Nawet żeśmy pytali, gdzie tego drugiego wcięło.

Pani prokurator: I co?

Orzeł 2: I guzik się dowiedzieliśmy. Z tamtym się nie szło dogadać.

Pani prokurator: Z kim nie szło się dogadać?

Orzeł 1, z irytacją: Z tym Niziołkiem, co go przynieśliśmy.

Na twarzy pani prokurator pojawia się wyraz zrozumienia.

Pani prokurator: Z Frodem Bagginsem, tak?

Orzeł 1: Przykro mi. Dane osobowe klientów przechowujemy w systemie tylko przez pół roku, a tak z pamięci to pani nie powiem.

Trzeci orzeł w końcu wciska wtyczkę w niewielką szczelinę w skale. Z dużą głośnością, nie wiadomo skąd rozlega się utwór: "I believe I can fly".

Orzeł 2: No nareszcie.

6\. Wnętrze, dzień, gabinet pani prokurator.  
Pani prokurator odkłada słuchawkę. Uśmiecha się pod nosem.

Pani prokurator: Mam nakaz i teraz cię dorwę, Frodo Bagginsie, zanim uciekniesz do Amanu. Raz na zawsze skończy się z tymi bredniami. Świat usłyszy, co zrobiłeś.

Pani prokurator sięga po księgę. Zaczyna ją przeglądać. Zaznacza coś.

7\. Wnętrze, dzień, Gospoda Pod Bluszczem.  
Pani prokurator i Hamfast Gamgee siedzą przy stole.

Hamfast, z rozpaczą: Pan Bilbo mojego chłopca abecadła nauczył. Ja zawsze mówiłem, że nic dobrego z tego wyniknąć nie może.

8\. Wnętrze, dzień, salon w domu Cottonów.  
Rosie nalewa pani prokurator herbatę z ładnego, porcelanowego dzbanuszka w delikatne, roślinne wzory. Po jej policzkach spływają łzy.

Rosie: Myślałam, że jak Sam wróci, to się ze mną ożeni. A może?... nie chciał i dlatego nie wrócił, a pan Frodo teraz wstydzi się powiedzieć?

Pani prokurator spogląda Rosie prosto w oczy. Obydwie są głęboko poruszone.

Pani prokurator: Dowiemy się co się stało. Przyrzekam ci, Rosie.

9\. Wnętrze, dzień, gabinet pani prokurator.  
Przerażony Frodo siedzi na za wysokim dla niego krześle. Na drugim krześle siedzi adwokat. Pani prokurator stoi za biurkiem. Przy Hobbicie wydaje się bardzo duża. Przed nią leży otwarta księga.

Pani prokurator: Ponawiam pytanie. Czy powiedział pan do swego sługi, cytuję: "Z wszystkich plag świata najgorszą jesteś ty, Samie Gamgee".

Frodo, kompletnie zagubiony: Tak, ale to było...

Pani prokurator, groźnie: Panie Baggins, wie pan, jak to się nazywa? (podnosząc głos) To się nazywa przemoc psychiczna i na to jest paragraf!

Frodo: Powiedziałem to pod wpływem emocji.

Pani prokurator: Czyli Sam panu przeszkadzał? Chciał pan się go pozbyć, tak?

Frodo, rozpaczliwie: Nie! Był moim przyjacielem!

Adwokat, z irytacją: Jest pani niekonsekwentna. Stawia pani zarzuty na podstawie dokumentacji, której wiarygodność sama pani podważa.

***

Głos z za kamery: Determinacja.

***

10\. Wnętrze, wieczór, sala konferencyjna.  
W pomieszczeniu tłoczą się dziennikarze. Widzimy panią prokurator w blasku fleszy. Ma wyjątkowo zaciętą minę.

Pani prokurator, teatralnie: Zapewniam państwa, że nikt więcej przez tego Niziołka życia pozbawiony nie będzie.

Rozlegają się brawa.

***

Głos z za kamery: Mroczne sekrety.

***

11\. Wnętrze, dzień, areszt śledczy.  
Scenie towarzyszy dramatyczna muzyka.  
Widzimy Froda za kratkami. Pani prokurator przewierca go spojrzeniem.

Frodo, słabym głosem: To był wypadek. Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić.

Pani prokurator, przez zaciśnięte zęby: Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo. Nie chciałeś dzielić się sławą. Zamordowałeś go.

12\. Plener, deszczowy dzień, widok na budynek aresztu śledczego. Ta sama, dramatyczna muzyka.  
Niebo jest ciemne, prawie jak w nocy. W rosnące nieopodal, powykręcane drzewo uderza piorun.

***

Głos z za kamery: Miłość.

***

13\. Wnętrze, dzień, salon Cottonów.  
Widzimy zapłakaną Rosie, przytulającą do policzka zasuszony kwiat róży. Rosie szepce coś bezgłośnie.

***

Głos z za kamery: Poszukiwanie sprawiedliwości.

***

14\. Wnętrze, dzień, sala sądowa.  
Widzimy tłumy ludzi, zapłakanego Froda i zadowoloną z siebie panią prokurator. Adwokat przemawia, uderzając ręką w pulpit.

Adwokat, potężnym głosem: To jest, wysoki sądzie jakiś dramat! Skazano niewinnego... Niziołka, za czyny, których nie popełnił! Ja się pytam, gdzie jest Gandalf!? Ja się pytam, gdzie jest w tym kraju prawo i sprawiedliwość!?

***

Głos z za kamery: Ludzkie dramaty.

***

16\. Wnętrze, dzień, balkon w domu pani prokurator.  
Pani prokurator i jej asystent stoją na balkonie. Pani prokurator jest wyraźnie przygnębiona. Śledzi wzrokiem krążące po czystym niebie jerzyki. Muzyka zmienia się na podniosłą.

Pani prokurator, z powagą: Możliwe, że popełniłam największy błąd w życiu. Chyba najwyższy czas... wziąć kredyt i zmienić pracę.

Asystent: To tylko wyrok w zawieszeniu.

Pani prokurator kręci głową. Nagle dostrzega nadlatującego orła.

***

Głos z za kamery: Hobbit i prokurator. Jóż wkrótce w kinach.  
Jednocześnie, na granatowym tle pojawia się napis o tej samej treści.


End file.
